lollipopchainsawfandomcom-20200213-history
Zed
'''Zed' (ゼッド Zeddo) AKA "The Punk Rockin' Misfit" is one of the zombie bosses of'' Lollipop Chainsaw. He is the first of the Dark Purveyors that Juliet Starling faces, and acts as an initiation for her into Swan's ritual. Despite being the weakest of the five undead generals, Zed does not lack in personality or confidence. Zed is the fastest of the Dark Purveyors, possessing incredible speed and stamina. His most notable form of attack is obscene profanity, being screamed into his microphone, which take on the form of blocky, black and red letters that fly out towards Juliet. His tendencies lean towards masochistic, displaying high tolerance to pain when first cut in half. However, he is eventually done in by Juliet's persistence, and dies after being cut down the center a second time. He is voiced by Jimmy Urine. Appearance and Personality Appearance Zed's appearance is very street punk, with his most obvious physical feature being his bright red mohawk; which, at its tallest, reaches up to at least a foot from the top of his head. Zed, like many of the other Dark Purveyors, is unusually tall when compared to Juliet, though his physique is by far the lithest. Zed's arms sport a dark armband, around his neck he wears a silver Anarchy necklace and spiked collar, and around his waist a studded belt with blue suspenders. However, only one of these suspenders is actually worn correctly, while the other dangles near his hip. Zed also has a spiked piercing through the left side of his nose. He additionally wears a long, open leather jacket and red plaid pants that are folded over at the bottom, one folded higher than the other, leaving just a portion of his skin exposed. Zed's skin is unusually pale, and he seems to be at about mid-stage deterioration, with tattoos up both of his arms. Aside from his flesh-tone, the greatest hints at his necrosis are the blood on his lips and nose, as well as a small spot above his brow. Personality Zed has a very abrasive, loud and violent personality, despite apparently being the weakest of the Dark Purveyors. Constantly screaming into his microphone, he takes extreme pleasure in taunting and insulting Juliet, even before they fight onstage. Zed is certainly one of the more, if not the most vulgar of the Dark Purveyors, even utilizing words such as "'COCKSUCKER'", "'FUCKIN' BITCH'", and "'VANILLA SLUT'" in his powerful vocal attacks. Influences *The Misfits *Black Flag *Torturing Small Animals Powers 'Abilities' *'Agility': Zed is incredibly fast, and will only pause briefly between running across the stage, while at the same time leaving a blurry trail. *'Levitation': Zed has shown the ability to levitate himself, such as leaps of unrealistic feats and lifting himself to prepare for an attack. *'Pain Resistance':' Zed has often shown tolerance towards pain, ignoring it and often expressing pleasure in experiencing it. *'''Statical Absorption: When Zed is attacking, Zed is often shown creating what appears to be purple or red static electricity. This often implicates or expresses an upcoming attack. *'Repulsion': Zed will at times repel the player in order to protect himself or prepare himself for an attack. 'Long Range' *'Profanity Blast:' As Zed is preparing to use this attack, time will briefly slow down as the words appear on screen. Juliet can turn to look at the words, and either attempt to run out of harm's way, or jump over the letters as they draw near. *'Mohawk Discs:' Appearing in different forms during the last two phases of the fight, first as a single disc that can be jumped over, and then as dual discs that can be dodged (and even redirected at Zed) via a QTE later on, they are relatively easy to avoid, though still pack a deadly punch. When using the dual discs, Zed will remain stationary while the force of his impending attack will keep Juliet from drawing close. *'Death Wail:' Zed's final attack, and relatively easy to dodge. He will remain stationary, before screaming out the word 'YEEEAAAAH'. However, unlike his previous verbal attacks, each letter will fly out in a different direction at high speed, leaving Juliet with the only option of jumping over each incoming letter as she draws near. 'Close Range' *'Zig-zaggin' Zed': Will break into a quick dash, zig-zagging across the stage before attempting to spear Juliet with the end of his microphone. While this is a common form of this attack, Zed can also simply strike out at Juliet without first running, usually when attempting to pull off a longer combo like the Holy Chainsaw, or remaining still too long. *'Mosh Strike': Can jump into the air before diving down and striking at Juliet, should she be within the swirling red circle that appears on stage. *'Microphone Spin':' '''Will remain stationary while spinning his microphone, preventing Juliet from attacking him from the front, and stunning her if she attempts to. This move, while not particularly harmful on its own, is often coupled with Zed's spear jab. *'Claw Jab': Will twirl around and slam the clawed end of his mic on the ground, and will follow up with a back flip on hard mode and up. Both hurt Juliet if she is too close. 'Weaknesses' *'Slow Reacting': Zed at times when finished initiating an attack, Zed will pause for a few moments, making him vulnerable to attack. *'Open Back': Zed takes more damage when behind, as most of his attacks are in front of him. *'Limited Abilities': Zed is seen only showing abilities and attacks that are limited in variety. This can be clearly shown in Phases 1 and 3 in which both are quite similar. Symbolism Zed appears to symbolize Swan's most inner, emotional and personal thoughts, primarily his angsty opinion on Juliet after realizing that she had left him for Nick. This can be shown with Zed's primary attacks that are openly aggressive to Juliet, yet so simple to evade or counter. This could symbolize that Swan's thoughts were quite powerful, but could never create true destruction which may be the reason Zed is the weakest Dark Purveyor. Zed's threats during the boss fight could also symbolize Swan's morbid ideas to torture Juliet, in order to punish her for the emotional pain that she had created for him. Quotes *"''I think I dig this kid! A real fuckin' headcase!" *''"Let's play PISS OFF!"'' *''"I'm gonna rock your brains out -- literally!"'' *''"DIE, DIE, DIE!"'' *''"I'll restring my guitar with your intestines!"'' *''"How do you like the spotlight, slag?!"'' *''"Your face gonna be a sweet do-rag."'' *''"Welcome to the big show."'' *''"Time to get hardcore, you zombie-hunting slut!"'' *''"I'm gonna crush your face!"'' *''"I'm lovin' this shit!"'' *''"YEEAAAAHHHH!"'' *"Your ass is mine!" *''"Mmm, I love the smell of almost-dead cheerleader in the morning!" *"''Welcome to the MOSH PIT, slag!" *''"Welcome to skullfuck central!"'' *''"Take this, whore!"'' *"VANILLA SLUT!''"' *''"STUPID COOZE!"'' *''"COCKSUCKER!"'' *''"FUCKIN' BITCH!"'' *''"Your pain is my art."'' *''"Bitch!"'' *''"I can't wait to see you die!"'' *''"You think that hurts me?! I just jizzed a little!"'' *''"Eat my mohawk, you Barbie-looking''/''dirty slut!"'' *''"Oi, never mind the bollocks, here's your death!"'' *''"FUCK! Bring it ON!"'' *"Join me on stage for a death jam!" *''"Ooh, that one...actually hurt a little, bitch!"'' *''"Crush your face!"'' *''"I think you pissed your pants!"'' *''"Oh shit!",'' "Woah!", "What the fuck?!" and ''"WHAT?!"'' whenever Juliet jumps over his head. *"London is calling, and they say you're a whore!" *''"Woah, woah, woah, woah!"'' *''"Damn it!"'' *''"Crap!"'' *''"Bam!"'' *''"I'll rip you open and shit in your rib cage!"'' *''"This you're gonna love."'' *''"I'm all about D-I-Y. Homicide!"'' *''"Eat my shit!"'' *''"You zombie-huntin' slag!"'' *''"I got a hard-on for dead cheerleaders!"'' *''"I'm gonna pull your ponytail out the front of your face!"'' *''"Meus Vita, Rege, pro nefario coepto!"'' > "My life, O King, for Your evil plan!" *''"Not cool! FUUUUUCK!"'' *''"Oh, fuck! OH! I'm not done screamin' yet! OH, that really fuckin' hurts, man! OH!"'' Trophies/Achievements References *Zed is the name of the sadistic security guard from the Quentin Tarantino film Pulp Fiction. The trophy/achievement you get for killing him is called "Zed's Dead, Baby, Zed's Dead", which references a line used by Bruce Willis' Butch Collidge referring to said guard in the movie. *His stabbing move bears a strong resemblance to Dante's trademark Stinger move from the original Devil May Cry video games and its reboot, DmC: Devil May Cry. *His "ball" attack during Phase 3, along with Juliet's subsequent dodge and their coming back to hit him, bears resemblance to how Frieza is killed in Dragon Ball Z. *Him giving the finger as he dies is similar to Jan Valentine's death in Hellsing. Additionally, both he and Jan are very loud, crude and obnoxious. *The giant letters could possibly be referance to the music video for Mindless Self Indulgence's song "Mark David Chapman." Jimmy Urine, the lead singer of Mindless Self Indulgence, voiced Zed as well as composing the boss music for the game. *"DIE! DIE! DIE!" could possibly be a referance to Mindless Self Indulgence's song "Clarissa". *Zed's incredibly tall red mohawk may be a reference to Johnny Napalm's appearance in the Neversoft-developed Guitar Hero games. Trivia/Notes *Sometimes Nick will get angry at him for insulting Juliet and will say "Watch your mouth, dickweed!" *Nick always yells the phrase "FUCKING GIANT LETTER BULLSHIT!!!" when Zed uses his final attack. *His aura/energy color is red. *He and Lewis Legend are the only Dark Purveyors whom Swan actually names. *He is #09 in the Zombie Album. *Concept Art shows that Zed had a differently shaped collar, his right wristband was a fingerless glove, and that he could have worn glasses or a differently designed jacket not seen-in game. *During the approach to Zed's boss battle, Juliet refers to Zed as a "My Chemical Romance wannabe". Notably, Zed is voiced by Jimmy Urine, lead singer for Mindless Self Indulgence. MSI's bassist, Lyn-Z, is married to the lead singer of My Chemical Romance, Gerard Way. Gallery 'Fact Screen Images ' Zed 1.JPG|Zed holding a molotv cocktail Zed eating a animal.JPG|Zed with a small animal in his mouth Zed Fact Screen.png|Zed's fact screen in gameplay Zed.png|Zed's fact screen in the trailer Zed1.jpg|Zed's face for the fact screen Zed in Japan.png|Zed's Fact Screen appearing in the Japanese Trailer '''Concept Art Zed 4.JPG|Zed in the Zombie Album Zed 2.JPG|Zed's Full Body Concept Art Zed 3.JPG|Prototypes for Zed 'In-Game Images' Zed Boss Fight.png|Zed once he takes his physical form Lollipop Chainsaw Enemies Zed 01.jpg|Zed screaming Zed Fight 1.png|An image of Zed at the The Mosh Pit Zed3.jpg|Zed hitting Juliet Lollipop Chainsaw SS 50.jpg|Zed about to attack Juliet Lollipop Chainsaw SS 25.jpg|Zed swinging his microphone Zed's Final Scream.jpg|Zed doing his Death Wail Zed Obcenity Attack.png|One of Zed's profane attacks Lollipop Chainsaw SS 8.jpg|Zed towering over Juliet with his large Speaker See Also *Boss Fight: Zed *Walkthrough * The Mosh Pit *Jimmy Urine Category:Bosses Category:Male Characters